Christmas Days
by UtterBook-Worm
Summary: The lives of the Benedict's (And Brooks and Brights) Around Christmas!


**Crystal and Xav**

_Fairytale of New York _

_(Ironically, not set in New York)_

_Wrickenridge_

_24__th__ December_

Lying cuddled up in front of the cosy fire, a cup of warm cocoa in my hand and cuddled up against Xav under a blanket; my Christmas was looking good. A radio presenter prattled on in the background about last minute Christmas shopping, announcing that the time was 21:10; only a few hours until Santa came climbing down the chimney. Karla and Saul had taken Yves, Phoenix, Sky and Zed skating in Wrickenridge Park. Xav had politely declined, and I suspected ice skating wasn't quite his forte.

The radio presenter announced that Fairytale of New York was coming up next, my all-time favourite Christmas song.

The soft piano began to play.

Apparently Xav liked this song too; he took Shane MacGowan's part, his sweet voice bringing a new edge to the song.

"_It was Christmas Eve babe _

_In the drunk tank _

_An old man said to me: won't see another one"_

He pulled me to my feet, swaying me in his arms.

"_And then they sang a song _

_The rare old mountain dew _

_I turned my face away and dreamed about you"_

He flicked my nose, empathising that he was singing to me.

He sang with a smile.

"_Got on a lucky one _

_Came in eighteen to one _

_I´ve got a feeling _

_This year´s for me and you _

_So happy Christmas _

_I love you baby _

_I can see a better time _

_Where all our dreams come true."_

The banjo kicked, Xav Benedict- if you want singing, you may have it. I took Kirsty MacColl's part in the classic Christmas tune. I backed out of arms, swinging my arms to empathize the lyrics; I was going for theatrical. As always.

"_They got cars big as bars _

_They got rivers of gold _

_But the wind goes right through you" _

I slowly shook my head.

"_It´s no place for the old _

I took his hand in mine, linking our fingers together.

"_When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve _

_You promised me Broadway was waiting for me"_

He came up behind me; placing his arms around my midriff and pulling me against him.

Yet again, we swayed from side to side.

He placed his head against mine, preparing to sing into my ear.

"_You were handsome" _

"_You were pretty Queen of New York City" _

"_When the band finished playing they yelled out for more _

_Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing"_

He picked my arm up and span me around, so I faced him once again.

He put our lips together; we weren't quite kissing- more singing against each other's lips.

"_We kissed on a corner _

_Then danced through the night." _

He picked me up and span me around in his arms.

"_And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay"_

He dipped me backwards.

_And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day." _

He kissed me.

We stood upright again, parting away from each other.

"_You´re a bum you´re a punk" _

"_You´re an old slut on junk"_

He pointed to an imaginary bed.

_Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed_"

I pushed him back, going for dramatics.

"_You scumbag you maggot _

_You cheap lousy faggot _

_Happy Christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last."_

I made a praying sign with my hands.

"_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells were ringing out _

_For Christmas day."_

Xav buried me in his arms again, kissing me to the point I almost forgot we were singing.

"_I could have been someone" _

I pushed away from him, shrugging my arms.

"_Well so could anyone _

_You took my dreams from me _

_When I first found you"_

I pointed to his chest

"_I kept them with me babe _

_I put them with my own _

_Can´t make it out alone _

_I´ve built my dreams around you"_

He was singing against my lips again, and I knew that he meant that last line.

I linked my arms around his neck.

"_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells are ringing out _

_For Christmas day."_

And on those final lyrics, we kissed. A kiss that made up for every lousy birthday, Christmas and New Year's put together. A kiss that washed us away to a world were only we existed. A kiss that made my heart fill full of love. A kiss that drowned out the sounds of Xav's family walking back through the door, whoops.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! =D XD**_


End file.
